ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters Series
Why? I was asked this once in a forum, and since I believe some are also wondering, I'll address it here. The reason to cover a topic such as Marvel Comics RGB line, is to inform and let fans know of it. I know that it is not considered canon even within the RGB cartoon universe, but it is interesting. This Wiki is here to inform fans of items and merchandise that is official licensed by Sony. The information is here (really only front covers but a start) is here to help fans make informed decisions for what they care about on they own. We are not here to tell you what to care about, we are here to inform you of what is out there to care about. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Archiving Covers (one at a time) As one can guess, based on the entries, we lack information on this subject currently. If you own any of the Marvel Comics, please add info on them. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:55, September 27, 2010 (UTC) List of covers needed: 181 The divide between NOW and Marvel UK Officially the wiki needs to start dividing Stories and treating each property as its own thing. Reprints don't count. The origin of the story is what it was made for. So I'm suggesting the comic mess be split into the following... *NOW RGB-The default section for all these canon lines before, it now will feature the Now series of RGB comic stories that are not repeats from Marvel UK. *NOW S!-This almost goes without saying, much like the cartoon counterpart the NOW Slimer! series is its own setting. *UK RGB-This series doesn't have the same rules as NOW and the stories are random most of the time. Conflicting canon issues with NOW and the cartoon itself makes this its own little world. However, it may not so messy as we think it is. Likewise, NOW stories repeated in Marvel UK are not canon. *UK S!-Oh... Well talking with Chris Buchner the other day (website creator of NYGB Comicguide and all around collector of GB comics) there isn't a lot known about them other than all the ones he has (three) are repeats. However, some have different covers of the known 13 published (Issues #4, #9, and #13). With different covers, contents may also be somewhat different. Blimey it's Slimer... that phrase right there meant that someone over there had thought it out the whole Slimer thing. We're know when Marvel UK scans start showing up on Ectocontainment (Fan Site), or when later comics from RGB that feature Slimer stories (#121 and on) though NYGB CG suggested everything was repeats from the NOW Comics. Anyways, if giving the go ahead, I'll fix up all stories already addressed on the wiki. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:19, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good. Good for it. And good luck. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:25, February 22, 2015 (UTC)